ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
What are Little Girls Made Of? (John Smith 10)
Story Gwen is at the Bellwood Park alone, sitting on a bench. Gwen: Grandpa. Two years ago, Gwen’s Grandpa Max passed away, and Gwen was mourning on the day of the anniversary. Her grandpa lived in Bellwood in his youth, and Gwen’s father had a brother in Bellwood, the main reason that they moved to Bellwood. Suddenly, Gwen spots an old woman going up to a tree. The woman had appeared from nowhere, and Gwen was the only other person that was there. Gwen: Hey! (The woman goes around the tree running, and Gwen runs to catch her. Going around the tree, the woman was gone, with a flower on the ground. There was a heart engraving on the tree, with “M + V” carved in the center.) End Scene That night, Kevin is sleeping in the front seat, the car parked on a hill overlooking the tree. John: Kevin, wake up! Kevin: Uh, the person come back yet? John: Not yet, but either way, we need to be ready. Gwen said that she has some sort of teleporting powers. Kevin: She wants us to find out who’s stalking a tree, and she’s not even here. John: When you got to go, you got to go. Until she comes back, we have to keep an, Hold on, (points to someone approaching the tree) I think that’s her. Kevin: Let’s do this. (The two get out of the car, going down the hill.) The woman puts her hand on the tree over the heart, as if sad. Kevin: Alright, grandma. (She turns, seeing John and Kevin) You’ve got some explaining to do. Woman: It’s been a while since I’ve had some fun. (Her eyes glow purple, and starts to levitate. John activates the Omnitrix.) Big Chill: Big Chill! Kevin absorbs wood off the tree, and charges to punch the woman. The woman raises her hand, and fires a powerful purple magic blast at him, stronger in power than Gwen’s attacks, knocking Kevin down and out. The woman flies off, and Big Chill follows. Big Chill: You need to chill out. (Big Chill raises his hands, and fires freeze rays from them. The woman dodges at an amazing speed, appearing above Big Chill.) How did she? (She fires a magic blast, hitting Big Chill and knocking him out of the air. He crashes into the ground by Kevin, and reverts. The woman appears over them.) Woman: I wish I could say that was fun, but it wasn’t much of a challenge. Goodbye. The woman raises her hand, getting ready to fire a magic blast at them. Then, she’s hit by a magenta magic disk. She looks up, and sees Gwen standing on a magic platform, creating them as a path to walk on. Gwen: I leave you two alone for two minutes, and you’re down. John: (groaning) Technically, it was more like five. Woman: (to Gwen) Do that again. Gwen: Gladly. Gwen throws a series of magic disks at the woman, who is pushed back by them but unharmed. Gwen then fires a magic blast at the woman, knocking her back further. THe woman fires her own magic blast, countering Gwen’s and knocking her back. Gwen: Who are you? And how do you know this spot? Woman: (reminiscing) This was our favorite hangout spot. Gwen: Who? Woman: Max. My husband. Gwen: Max Tennyson? He was my grandpa. Woman: Oh, so that’s how you have the spark. We’ll see more of each other (Consumed in a bright purple light, and disappears.) Kevin: (waking up) What’d I miss? Gwen: That woman, is my grandma. End Scene Gwen is at home, inviting her father, Frank Tennyson, into her room. Frank: You’re letting me into your room? Is there something wrong? Gwen: Dad, I’ve been keeping a secret. I have magic powers. Frank: (chuckles) Dear, magic doesn’t exist. (Gwen’s hands glow, surrounded in magenta energy.) Oh. I only assume that you’ve met your grandmother. (Turns to empty space) I know you're there, mom. Woman: (voice only) Ah, son. You always did know when I was here. (The woman appears in a purple flash of light.) Gwen, we haven’t been formally introduced. I’m your Grandma Verdona. Gwen: Grandma, there’s so much I want to ask you. What are your powers? Is it really not magic? Why do I have them? Verdona: Hold on, dear. Let’s let your friends in first. (She points her hand towards the window, and the window gains a purple outline. The window opens, and John and Kevin, with a purple outline, hover into the room, then dropped onto the floor.) Kevin: Ow. Oh, hey Gwen. Frank: Who are these guys? Gwen: These are my friends, John and Kevin. Verdona: Now, I’m a being called an Anodite, a pure energy being. I married Max long ago, when I was young and having fun. Now, Anodites have no DNA, but you and your father have dormant Anodite powers. However, you have the spark, allowing you to harness your Anodite powers. This is the “magic” energy you wield, which is called mana. Gwen: (speechless) Wow. Verdona: Now, I’d like to take you back to Anodyne, the home world of Anodites, to start training you to master your powers. Gwen: What? I’d have to leave Earth? You can teach me to master these powers? Verdona: Yes. But gaining full control will take about 75 years. If you try to harness your Anodite powers without it, you’ll lose control and your memories. Now let’s go. Gwen: Hold on. (backing up) I, I need time to think. (Goes out window, creating mana platforms.) John: (to Verdona) So Anodites don’t have DNA? Then I can’t use your form in the Omnitrix. Verdona: Whatever that is, yes. No one can be an Anodite without the spark. Now Frank, let’s go downstairs. I expect that I’ll have to see Natalie while I’m here. (Verdona and Frank leave room.) Kevin: I can’t believe it! That woman actually expects Gwen to just go away to Anodyne and leave everything behind. John: It’s Gwen’s choice. If that’s what she wants. Kevin: Whose side are you on? John: Gwen’s. We can say what we want, we can try to convince her to stay, but we can’t choose how a person lives their life. It’s Gwen’s choice. Kevin: (having a suspicious look at John) I got it. (Climbs out window. Gwen was just sitting on the roof, her head in her hands.) Hey, you alright? Gwen: Kevin. Where’s John? Kevin: He doesn’t want to trouble you with his opinion. But, it wouldn’t be the same for me with you gone. I don’t want you to leave. I understand that this is the chance of a lifetime, and it’s your choice. But know that I’d miss you. Gwen: (just staring at him) Thanks Kevin. (Kisses him on the cheek.) Let’s head back in. (Creates mana platforms for them to walk down.) End Scene Gwen, John and Kevin go downstairs, where Frank, Natalie and Verdona were sitting. Verdona: Ah, Gwen! Have you made your decision? Gwen: Yes. (Looks back at John and Kevin, John nodding with approval.) I’ve decided not to go. I want to stay on Earth, finish school. Verdona: Nonsense. Harnessing your powers are the most important thing. There’s so much to teach. Gwen: Grandma, thank you for the offer, but I’m staying. Verdona: (sighs) Fine. I guess I’ll have to convince you the hard way. (Verdona’s body glows, and her skin comes off like a suit. She reveals her true form, being a purple woman, with long, flowing pinkish purple hair. She was also floating.) You’re coming with me. John/Mummy Dusk: I don’t think you heard her. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix, transforming into Mummy Dusk.) She said that she wants to stay. (Mummy Dusk stretches his bandage fingers at Verdona. Verdona glows, and the bandages are surrounded in a purple outline. Mummy Dusk is surrounded by the outline, and then is sent flying through the wall. He lands on the front lawn.) Ow. That hurt. (A few seconds later, Kevin, having absorbed concrete, breaks through the wall, creating another hole in the wall.) Kevin: Ohh, now that was stupid. Mummy Dusk: Two holes in the wall. If Verdona doesn’t kill us, Gwen will. (The front door opens, and Gwen comes running out.) Gwen: Kevin! John! (Gwen runs over to Kevin, helping him up.) You okay? Kevin: Yeah. Why didn’t you just come out one of the holes? (Verdona blasts a third hole in the wall, merging the first two holes together. She flies out the hole, floating over the ground.) Mummy Dusk: Okay, that’s overkill. Kevin: Let’s do this. Arggh! Kevin charges forward to punch Verdona, but her hair comes up and blocks the fist, knocking Kevin to the side. Kevin spins around to attack again, but Verdona’s hand glows. The ground at Kevin’s feet turns into a liquid, and Kevin sinks through. The ground returns to normal, only Kevin’s head sticking out. Kevin: Urgh. Let me out. Verdona: Oh, poor dear. Verdona is hit by a burst of wind, and mana disks fly at Verdona, hitting her at high speeds. Verdona turns, and sees Terraspin spinning, releasing wind and Gwen throwing mana disks into the tailwind. Verdona fires a mana blast, hitting Terraspin and knocking him out of the air. Gwen: John! (Gwen then fires a mana blast at Verdona, which does nothing.) Terraspin: I’m fine. (stands up) I really am fine. Cool. This form is immune to mana. Let’s do (The grass grows, and wraps around Terraspin.) Hey, let go! (The grass grows taller and starts to completely envelop Terraspin.) Gwen: Verdona! Stop! Verdona: Sorry dear, but I have to get rid of your attachments to this planet. Gwen: I’m still young, grandma. I want to live my life the way I want to, to be free. Verdona: (sigh) I was really looking forward to training you, but if that’s what you want. (Verdona raises her hands, and releases a flash of light. When the light fades, Kevin and Terraspin were freed, and the house was restored.) Gwen: How’d you do that? Verdona: If you come back with me, I can show you. Gwen: Nice try. Verdona: Farewell Gwen. (Verdona flies off. Terraspin reverts.) Kevin: Told you it was alien heritage. (Gwen elbows Kevin) Ooof. Characters *Gwen Tennyson *John Smith *Kevin Levin *Verdona Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson Aliens *Big Chill *Mummy Dusk *Terraspin Trivia *This is the first episode that John isn't the main focus, as Gwen is the main character of the episode. *Gwen learns that her powers are from her anodite heritage, and she wields mana. *Kevin expresses his feelings for Gwen. *John learns that Terraspin is immune to mana. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10